Dyskusja:Skoro już się znamy, to czas na próbę zaufania i wiary w zawodników. Podchody, próba generalna/@comment-25081289-20191103103808
I'm gonna take my horse to the Old Town Road I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more Jakie to wymowne, że jedna strona piszę Panini, a druga wydaje Old Town Road. No ale nie będę narzekał, bo im więcej tych tworów tym lepiej dla mojego czytelniczego podniebienia. Wracając, Dziki Zachód… taaa. Gorąco, gorąco i jeszcze raz gorąco. Nawet nie wspomniałem jeszcze o temperaturze jaka tam panuje, Daaamn! No ale dość pierdolenia bez sensu, czas na recenzję od poważnego człowieka. ta jasne W obu odcinkach wiele się wydarzyło, bo były… długie. To coś nowego jeżeli chodzi o Lukowskie opowiadania, a to bardzo dobrze, bo lubię czytać projekty od Ciebie. Do zadań nie ma co się przyczepiać, bo po prostu były idealne jakie mogły pojawić się w takiej lokalizacji, wyszły dobrze ofc. Na co chciałbym zwrócić uwagę, to genialne relacje między zawodnikami. Nowi idealnie komponują się z weteranami oraz tą trójeczką legend, która swoją drogą wygląda bardzo dobrze, szczególnie pewien latynoski amigo. Jak to w poprzedniej opinii u Panini uwzględniłem, tak jak tutaj muszę znowu zwrócić uwagę na Neko. <3 Kocham, uwielbiam, tylko proszę, niech się odczepi od tego Indianina, bo jak go widzę to bym wyrzucał laptopa przez okno, podzielam zdanie Chucka tutaj. ;v Albo lepiej, spalić go jak to Colt ma w zwyczaju robić, no chyba że jest niszczony przez uroczą Candy, wtedy trochę gorzej. No ale przecież zawsze można go przewieść na rodeo, Remigiusz najlepiej wie jak to jest. No, a jak się nie będzie podobało, to niech wypierdala za bramę, co nie Gruby? … Dzień dobry. Coś się... coś się popsuło i nie było mnie słychać, to powtórzę jeszcze raz. Relacja Neko i Indianina to jest jakaś porażka, ja myślę że to amerykańskie, kurwa głupie społeczeństwo, te kurwa banda imbecyli która nie pozbyła się tych kurwów Indian z USA to jest jakieś kurwa nieporozumienie. Jeśli tyle dla was znaczy... jeśli tyle dla was znaczy, ludzie takie zaangażowanie czytelnicze, jak moje gdzie postawiłem moją fikcję, moje domy w simsach, anime, wszystko inne i dla was tylko znaczyło to pierdolone wyrzucenie Lightninga i Virginii, to was powinno się ruchać kurwa, tak się powinno was ruchać, jak tylko was może wyruchać Angelika. Alejandro was tak nie wyruchał, jak wyrucha was Takoda, kurwa. Aż was kukle kurwa będą swędziały z bólu. To jest dramat kurwa. To jest dramat, że w tym antyludzkim programie, w tym programie w którym hości kurwa nie byli w stanie powiedzieć, że Remigiusza zbezczeszczono, że ten człowiek ma 118 urazów fizycznych i psychicznych, że te Amerykańskie KURWY! powtarzam Amerykańskie KURWY! Amerykańskie KURWY tego człowieka oskarżały bezpodstawnie i przeciw innym ustawiały, że to nie jest czymś wartym tego, by tego człowieka wprowadzić do hotelu. Będzie was Jean Robert ruchał w dupę, będzie was Colt kurwa dymał tak, jak was żadna kobieta nie dymała. Ta kurwa, ten gruby karakan, jebany Gruby śmieć, zagłodzi was. Olimpie, Colty, Remigiusze, Jean Roberty będą wam kurwa odbierały smak życia wy kurwa idioci. Narodowi, preriowi idioci. Ja mam to w piździe kurwa, bo ja tylko czytam to wszystko. Żyję kurwa tak! Wypierdolę za chwilę na inną opinię, już bilet kupiony do Ladonii i będę się z was kurwa preriowe frajery śmiał, żeście takie głupie są, tacy kurwa debile, którzy te kurewstwo Indiańskie wybrali. Nie na Alice, nie na Takodę, tylko na porządnych Lightningów, Coltów zajebistych kurwa, na Remigiuszów popierdoleńców głosowali. To właśnie jest ta kurwa Ameryka. Przez taką kurwę Amerykę, przez was kurwa chuje nic się w tym programie nie zmieni, bo jesteście chuj warci i trzeba was jebać, ruchać i za was zadania robić, bo jesteście bandą amerykańskich kurwów, nieudaczników. Rozumiecie to? A wam kochani, którzyście prowadzicie normalne relacje, którzyście wspomagali Wendy, dziękuję. Bo to garstka Evelynn, garstka Mustangów, dzisiaj to jest 10 osób, może 11. (Zamknij się, bo cię zaraz odholuję. Jak ci się nudzi to do garów!) Tak, tak, tylko to się kurwa w tej kurwie Ameryce nadaje. Powiedzieć wam w ryj wreszcie, wy głupie chuje, że jesteście prymitywami, że kurwa wasze pierdolone ubezpieczenia społeczne to jest wasz majestat, wasza godność. Robota kurwa w Link 4 i robienie Voodoo, to wy kurwa Amerykańcy, chuj z wami. Nie warto było kurwa, nie warto było zrobić nic... co by się... a szkoda kurwa gadać, szkoda strzępić ryja naprawdę. Niech was... Słuchajcie. Ci, którzyście głupie kurwy nie lubicie tego programu, niech was szlag trafi, chuj warci jesteście, anty-ludźmi jesteście. Dobranoc. Co jest kurwa Gruby? Co chciałeś powiedzieć? No. Dobra, na razie, wypierdalam. Kurwa, nie szkoda było 4 godzin czytania i pisania, nie szkoda było kurwa namawiać do pisania. Mądry Luka, mądry Dk kurwa, nas to do pisania tylko zaprowadzić kurwa, wordy włączyć. Szkoda kurwa że muszę czekać na kolejny odcinek miesiąc ty kumplu ty. Ofc, jest genialnie. Czekam na więcej. Xoxo